


Kinda Cinderellа

by herat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: Это история о проклятье, предназначенном в дар. А еще об очень занятном предложении руки и сердца. И о запоминающемся первом свидании. И о Золушке, найденной Принцем по булочкам вместо туфель. И, конечно, о ниффлере. В общем, это история об обычной рождественской вечеринке в МАКУСА.





	

**Author's Note:**

> вообще это первая, немного альтернативная версия заявки про рождественский корпоратив в МАКУСА. Неожиданно получилась история сильно по мотивам Золушки, и несмотря на жесткую завязку я обещаю вам хеппи-энд для всех и каждого в финале

Нью-Йорк до верхушек недавно выстроенных небоскребов основательно припорошило снегом. В морозном воздухе витали соблазнительные ароматы корицы и горячего шоколада, а в голове прочно засела доносившаяся со всех углов «We wish you a Merry Сhristmas». На город в общем и на офис МАКУСА в частности неотвратимо наступало Рождество.  
Серафина Пиквери пила первую и самую крепкую чашку кофе, читая служебную записку от аврора Грейвса, и тяжко вздыхала. Если информация была верна - а она всегда верна, на то Перси и Глава отдела магической безопасности - ситуация требовала решительных мер. Знать бы еще, каких.  
И, как это часто бывает - разумеется, только в рождественских сказках - решение проблемы само постучалось в дверь. Причем, буквально.  
\- Ой, - испуганно выдохнула миловидная блондинка, едва переступив за порог.  
Чем разом подтвердила все подозрения в свой адрес.  
\- Что же вы мнетесь в дверях, мисс Голдштейн, - ласково пропела Серафина. - Проходите... 

\- ...присаживайтесь, - дружелюбно разрешил совсем не дружелюбный Персиваль Грейвс, и Тина нервно сглотнула. А потом послушно опустилась в обманчиво удобное кресло для посетителей.  
Вернувшееся к работе начальство по сумме очевидных причин было скупо на похвалы, так что ничего хорошего от грядущего разговора ожидать не приходилось.  
\- Не переживайте: в последнее время вас на удивление не в чем упрекнуть, - словно прочитав ее мысли, успокоил Грейвс. Ну, как успокоил?..  
Как смог. Все-таки специфика работы, месяцы плена и пыток. Сложный характер опять же.  
\- На самом деле, я вас пригласил, чтобы попросить о небольшом личном одолжении.  
\- О...  
Это было неожиданно. И, чего уж греха таить, лестно. Персиваль Грейвс - глава отдела магической безопасности Америки, правая рука... да что там, практически все части тела мадам Президент, герой войны и живая легенда Аврората и вообще _большой_ молодец, если верить редким, но метким сплетням о его личной жизни просил у _нее_ о личном одолжении!  
\- Разумеется, вы вольны отказаться, и тогда мы просто забудем об этом разговоре без каких-либо последствий. Также, надеюсь, не стоит упоминать, что все сказанное не должно выйти за пределы этого кабинета?  
\- Конечно, сэр!  
\- Что ж, в таком случае вы не составите мне компанию на рождественской вечеринке?  
О, нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет...  
\- Сэр...  
Но прежде, чем она успела закончить предложение и опозорить себя окончательно и бесповоротно, Грейвс тяжело вздохнул, потерев бровь.  
\- Поверьте, если бы у меня был к вам... романтический интерес, я бы уже давно что-то предпринял.  
\- Но... но тогда зачем?  
\- Полагаю, вы в курсе нашей с мадам Президент, кхм, личной рождественской традиции?  
У Тины разве что уши не задымились от смущения. Конечно, она была в курсе. _Все_ были в курсе! Из года в год на рождественских корпоративах МАКУСА сотрудники старались держаться подальше от темных закоулков и укромных альковов конгресса. Не ровен час, именно там мадам Президент с Главой отдела магической безопасности... поздравляют друг друга с праздником. Если повезет - всего лишь орально. Но многим не везло.  
\- Надеюсь, хоть в тотализаторе не участвуете?  
\- Что вы, сэр! - оскорбилась девушка. И тут же осеклась, испуганно прижав ладонь к губам. - Вы знаете о тотализаторе?

\- А кто по-вашему выигрывает в нем последние четыре года? - весело усмехнулась Серафина. - Как говорится: "Если не можешь что-то предотвратить, возглавь это".  
\- А вы не можете?  
Не нужно было обладать даром легилименции, чтобы угадать, какие мысли витали в белокурой головке младшей Голдштейн. Квинни. Что-нибудь об ураганных страстях и любви, не различавшей чинов и обстоятельств. Мило.  
\- В Ильверморни мы с Перси возглавляли противоборствующие факультеты, что, разумеется, не могло не отразиться на наших взаимоотношениях. Полагаю, вы еще помните, каким захватывающим может быть школьное соперничество?  
Квинни быстро кивнула, отщипнув очередной кусочек принесенной ею же булочки. Кажется, история ее по-настоящему захватила. Что ж, пора переходить к самой интересной части.  
\- Один наш общий друг, большой романтик, считал, что это любовь, и нас нужно просто подтолкнуть друг к другу. Так что на последнем курсе он подарил нам... проклятье. В рождественскую ночь мы с Перси должны были забыть о глупых факультетских распрях и наконец-то познать друг друга. В библейском смысле, если вы понимаете.  
Серафина до сих помнила то первое Рождество ярче всех прочих, вместе взятых. Помнила, как морок проклятья подчинял ее тело и сковывал волю, туманя разум. В один момент она строчила сочинение по зельям, а в другой - уже задирала мантию Перси Грейвса, не до конца понимая, зачем это делает, но твердо зная, что должна.  
Тот еще подарок.  
\- Как выяснилось, наш друг был очень талантливым волшебником. К сожалению, на рождественских каникулах он подхватил драконью хворь и умер, не успев снять свое проклятье.  
И у них с Перси появилась собственная рождественская традиция.  
\- А его нельзя снять как-то иначе?  
\- Можно, конечно. Как и любое другое проклятье - истинной любовью

\- Поцелуем? - наивно спросила Порпертина.  
Мерлин, как же она его раздражала!  
Не то, чтобы Грейвс особенно жаловал остальных подчиненных: за редким исключением в МАКУСА был просто цветник дебилов. Но Голдштейн, с первого дня каким-то чудом разглядевшая в нем отцовскую фигуру, воистину стала первой среди равных. И угораздило же ее постоять рядом, пока обезвреживали Обскура с Гриндевальдом!  
"Впрочем", - тут же осадил себя Грейвс, стараясь унять накатывающее раздражение: "сейчас и здесь, пожалуй, даже хорошо, что Серафина в милости своей вернула девчонку из ссылки. Для нынешней "миссии" она подойдет, как никто другой. Из кожи выпрыгнет, чтобы заслужить "отцовское" одобрение, и при всем при том будет помалкивать".  
\- Это проклятье шестнадцатилетнего школьника, Тина, - терпеливо напомнил он. - Не поцелуем.

\- Ооооой, не поцелуем.  
\- Неужели за все эти годы не вы, не мистер Грейвс?..  
\- К сожалению, не довелось, - обрубила Серафина, поморщившись, когда по лицу девчонки рябью пробежала тошнотворная жалость. Только этого еще не хватало!  
Да, поначалу было... неприятно. И даже не столько физически, сколько морально. Кому понравится ощущать себя беспомощной бабочкой, придавленной к земле и нанизанной на иглу первобытной силы? Но постепенно они с Перси научились наслаждаться друг другом. К тому же плотный рабочий график попросту не оставлял им свободного времени, чтобы искать настоящую любовь.  
\- Мне очень... - начала было девчонка, но быстро осеклась, столкнувшись со Серафиной взглядом. - Я не вполне понимаю, зачем вы мне это рассказываете, мэм?

\- Потому что в этом году на рождественской вечеринке ожидается почетный гость - мой отец. И ему совершенно ни к чему знать о нашей с Серафиной проблеме. Он и так мечтает поженить нас последние лет двадцать.  
А уж когда респектабельный волшебник из хорошей семьи достигает определенного возраста, вся коммуникация с родителями сводится к разговорам о внуках. Грейвс не собирался собственноручно давать отцу такой козырь.  
\- Не думаю, что вас можно заставить жениться против воли, сэр.

\- Ах, да, вы ведь не работали здесь при Корнелиусе! - вспомнила Серафина.  
Что ж, это все объясняло.  
\- Поверьте, Квинни: некоторые люди предпочитают просто не слышать слова "нет". К сожалению, зачастую им хватает для этого характера и власти. Я не собираюсь весь следующий год бегать от Корнелиуса Грейвса, так что на это Рождество проклятье просто не должно сбыться!  
\- И как вы хотите этого добиться?  
"С помощью вашей легилименции, разумеется", - подумала Серафина, и глаза собеседницы забавно округлились. В воцарившейся тишине недоеденный кусок булочки плюхнулся обратно на блюдце.  
\- Вы?.. вы знаете?  
\- Успокойтесь, Квинни. Да, я знаю. Уверена, что кто-то еще догадался, здесь работает несколько неглупых людей. Первое время за вами тщательно наблюдали и убедились в полной благонадежности. Сейчас я всего лишь прошу об одолжении. Как женщина - женщину. Все очень просто: вам только нужно держаться рядом на корпоративе и слушать мои мысли. Поверьте, вы поймете, когда проклятье начнет набирать силу.  
\- И что тогда?

\- Голдштейн, вы аврор или где? Шандарахните меня Петрификусом, отберите палочку и заприте в туалете!  
\- Меня же тут же арестуют, - испуганно пискнула Тина, в красках представив себе эту картину.  
\- Я дам вам мое письменное благословение. Ваша единственная забота - чтобы мой отец не узнал о проклятье. Задача ясна, аврор?  
Ответ "нет" не предусматривался, а потому девушка старательно закивала.  
\- К тому же, если уж я на ком и женюсь, то исключительно на вашей сестре, - тут же повеселел Грейвс, видимо, решив, что в конец запугал подчиненную. - Передайте ей, что сегодняшние булочки просто бесподобны.  
\- На самом деле... - начала было Тина, но благоразумно замолчала. - На самом деле у Квинни уже есть поклонник.

Тем же вечером вернувшись домой, сестры Голдштейн присели рядышком на маленьком диванчике в гостиной и тяжело вздохнули каждая о своем. То есть, об общем. На следующий день им предстояло схлестнуться в неравной схватке с двадцатилетним проклятьем, полностью подчинившем себе не самых последних магов Америки.  
Никакого давления.


End file.
